BRAX AND CASEY PART 1
by shyongirl
Summary: Brax comforts Casey after the realization he is a Barrett. Comfort as it kinda incest. Do not read on if you don't want to see it. if you want another chapter let me know, otherwise I will let it be a one off.
1. Chapter 1

SEEING CASEY IN SO MUCH PAIN AFTER THE REVELATION HE MAY BE A BARRETT WAS TOO MUCH FOR BRAX TO BEAR WHILE THEY WERE BOTH IN THE GYM AFTER CLOSING

WHILE IN THE RESTAURANT BRAX HAD FOUND A PICTURE OF CASEY AS A BABY IN THE BARRETT'S POSSESSIONS. HE'D ARGUED WITH ANDY, WHEN THE LAD REALIZED BRAX WAS LOOKING AT A PICTURE OF A LITTLE BOY THAT HAD BEEN WITH HIM. PUSHING HIM AGAINST THE BAR, ANDY HAD A GO AT HIM, SAYING THAT IS A PICTURE OF HIS SECRET BROTHER.

UNABLE TO ANSWER THE QUESTION, NOT WANTING TO GIVE AWAY WHO THE PICTURE WAS OF, HE SAID HE FOUND IT AND HAD NO IDEA IT WAS HIS PICTURE.

WITH JOSH AND CASEY WALKING THROUGH THE DOOR, BRAX HID THE PICTURE IN HIS BACK POCKET, NOT REALIZING IT IS NOW ON THE FLOOR.

CASEY AND JOSH STOOD BESIDE THEIR BROTHERS WHILE THE BARRETT'S SPOKE ABOUT THE PICTURE THAT BRAX HAD. BRAX NOT WANTING TO TALK ABOUT IT TRIED TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT. BUT THEN THE PICTURE ON THE FLOOR CATCHED CASEY'S EYE. HE PICKED IT UP AND RECOGNIZED IT WITHOUT MENTIONING IT.

PANICKING, BRAX TRIED TO GRAB IT, BUT CASEY PULLED IT AWAY MENTIONING IT WAS HIM AS THEIR WAS A PICTURE THE SAME AT HOME IN A PHOTO ALBUM.

ANDY HAD LOOKED CONFUSED, AND JOSH'S FACE WAS UTTER SHOCK. SAYING THAT ISN'T HIM, IT IS THEIR BROTHER, ANDY TRIED TO MAKE SENSE OF IT.

CASEY HAD LOOKED AT BRAX WITH WONDER IN HIS EYES. KNOWING FROM THE REACTION ON HIS FACE, CASEY LOOKED AT HIS NEW BROTHERS NOT BELIEVING A THING.

THERE WAS A SCUFFLE BETWEEN THEM, AFTER CASEY SAID HE IS NOT RELATED TO THEM AND THAT PICTURE IS HIS.

AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED, LOOKING OVERWHELMED, CASEY HAD RAN. TRYING TO FIND HIM, BRAX FINALLY CAME ACROSS HIM AT THE GYM SOME TIME LATER.

AT PRESENT, THEY WERE SAT ON THE FLOOR, CASEY'S SHIRT OFF AFTER BRAX HAD RIPPED IT WHILE SEEING CASEY BEAT THE PUNCH BAG LIKE HIS LIFE DEPENDED ON IT.

THEY SPOKE FOR A WHILE, ABOUT WHY BRAX HADN'T TOLD HIM, AFTER CASEY HAD BANDAGED HIS TATTOO AND SAT ON THE FLOOR.

HE HATED SEEING HIM SO UNSURE OF HIMSELF, WHO HE WAS, WHAT HE WAS.

HE JUST CRIED SILENTLY WHILE REFUSING TO BELIEVE ONE THING OUT OF BRAX'S MOUTH.

CASEY SAID OVER AND OVER THAT HE WAS WORRIED ABOUT THE BOND BETWEEN THEM IF HE WASN'T BRAXTON. OF COURSE BRAX SAID THAT WOULD NEVER CHANGE, BUT WITH HIM SHAKING HIS HEAD, CASEY PUT IT IN HIS ARMS, AND GAVE A HUGE INTAKE.

BROKEN FROM THE SITE OF HIM, BRAX PUT HIS HAND ON HIS LITTLE BROTHERS SHOULDER AND REASSURED HIM.

WAITING FOR HIM TO REACT, HE LOOKED AT HIS FACE, ALL PALE, HIS EYES RED RIMMED. STARING AT EACH OTHER, ALL BRAX WANTED TO DO WAS MAKE HIM BELIEVE THEY WILL BE CLOSER THAN EVER.

CASEY JUST WIPED HIS FACE AND LET BRAX HUG HIM. RUBBING HIS BACK WITH ONE AND STROKING HIS CHEEK WITH THE OTHER.

CASEY COULDN'T CONTROL HIS TEARS, STILL TRYING TO MAKE THEM STOP, RESTING HIS FACE ON HIS BIG BROTHERS SHOULDERS.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER BRAX AND CASEY FINALLY BROKE THE EMBRACE. HE DIDN'T KNOW IF HE HAD GOT THROUGH TO HIM. BRAX COULDN'T TELL. HE JUST STROKED HIS FACE AGAIN, TRYING TO COMFORT HIM MORE. WANTING MORE THAN ANYTHING TO KNOW WHAT TO DO.

CASEY JUST LOOKED AT HIM FOR A WHILE. HE WASN'T SURE WHAT TO DO NEXT. ALL CASEY WANTED WAS TO FEEL CLOSER THAN EVER. PLACING THEIR FOREHEADS TOGETHER, GIVING EACH OTHER GLANCES NOW AND AGAIN UNTIL ONE GLANCE LASTED LONGER.

GIVING HIM AN URGE BIGGER THAN BEFORE TO HAVE HIS BROTHER ALL TO HIMSELF, CASEY PECKED BRAX ON THE MOUTH.

BRAX WASN'T SURE THAT WAS WRONG AS IT WAS JUST A PECK, BUT SINCE THEY HADN'T MOVED, CASEY WAS KISSING HIM AGAIN. ANOTHER PECK, A COUPLE OF SECONDS LONGER THAN THE FIRST. BRAX HAD NO TIME TO REACT. HE JUST WANTED HIM TO BE OK, SO HE WENT THROUGH WITH IT.

THEIR THIRD KISS WAS LONGER. THEY KISSED EACH OTHER AND LET THE MOMENT TAKE THEM.

MAKING OUT WAS JUST A WAY TO MAKE CASEY FEEL BETTER. GRABBING HIS HAIR, BRAX KISSED HIM DEEPER, THINKING NOTHING MORE OF BUT CASEY. CASEY, THE GUY HE REALIZED THIS VERY MOMENT HE LOVED MORE THAN ANYONE. (NOT IN THAT WAY). ANYTHING WAS WORTH IT TO MAKE HIM HAPPY.

CASEY PUT HIS HAND BEHIND BRAX HEAD AND THE OTHER UP HIS TOP AT THE BACK.

WHEN HE TOUCHED HIS BARE SKIN, BRAX PAUSED, STARED AT HIM WITH THEIR LIPS A CENTIMETER APART THEM GRABBED HIS FACE WITH BOTH HANDS AND KISSED HIM LIKE HIS LIFE DEPENDED ON IT.

LONGER IT LASTED, 5 MINUTES, 10 MINUTES. TONGUES POKING IN AND OUT NOW AND AGAIN.

CASEY HUGGED HIM TIGHTER, CLOSER, RUBBING HIMSELF AGAINST BRAX. WANTING THEM TO BE ONE PERSON, SO NEVER TO BE PARTED.

BRAX MOVED ONE HAND DOWN CASEY'S BARE CHEST, THE OTHER IN HIS HAIR, STROKING HIS STOMACH. LISTENING TO HIS BROTHER MOAN THE LOWER BRAX GOT GAVE HIM AN ANSWER TO WHAT CASEY NEEDED.

HE STROKED HIS PANTS, FEELING HIM HARD, CASEY MOANING LOUDER, TAKING A DEEP BREATH AND KISSED HIM HARDER, STICKING HIS TONGUE IN MORE.

KNOWING CASEY WANTED MORE, BRAX SLOWLY UNZIPPED HIS PANTED, TEASING, TAKING HIS TIME, PLACING HIS HAND INSIDE, OVER HIS BOXERS, SLOWLY RUBBING, KISSING THEN STROKING HARDER, MASSAGING EACH OTHERS TONGUES .

BRAX RUBBED HIM FASTER AND HARDER UNTIL CASEY BROKE THE KISS, LEANED BACK AND MOANED LOUDER THAN BEFORE. BRAX PLACED HIS HANDS INSIDE CASEY'S BOXER AND RUBBED HIM, WATCHING HIM TAKE DEEP BREATHS.

STRANGELY, BRAX LOVED WATCHING HIM MOAN, WANTING MORE. BRAX WAS MORE HAPPY TO OBEY.

IT WASN'T LONG UNTIL CASEY FINALLY CAME. A HUGE MOAN, A BIG INTAKE OF BREATH AND HIS EYES CLOSED, HIS CHEEKS RED, AND BRAX ZIPPING HIM BACK UP. IT HAD NOT SUNK IN YET WHETHER OR NOT IT WAS WRONG.

BRAX GRABBED HIS CHEEK, CASEY KISSED HIM, AND THEY JUST HELD EACH OTHER, KISSING, STOPPING FOR A BIT EVERY COUPLE OF MINUTES, LOOKING AT EACH OTHER WITH NOTHING BUT A CLOSENESS, APPRECIATION, LOVE, (BROTHERLY LOVE IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW). THEY CARED DEEPLY FOR EACH OTHER, HAD NO INTEREST FOR MORE, JUST WANTED THEIR BOND TO BE STRENGTHENED, AND IT HAD. IT HAD.


	2. Chapter 2

After firing Andy for blackmailing Brax to keep quiet about him being a Barrett, Casey worked extra hard every day. Dealing with deliveries in the morning, members throughout the day, and cleaning after closing. Heath had a baby to take care off. A good excuse to work non stop.

Except it was so he could forget, get his head around what had happened to him and Brax. They way he had touched him. He had no idea where that had come from but he couldn't relax. Sweeping up, he heard someone coming. Brax watched him for a second and gave an intake of breath. Watching his brother work. Its not like they never spoke, they did. In the morning, at lunch, after work. It stayed mutual but most of the time they weren't alone. So they never spoke of that time.

Turning to see who came in, Casey smiled and carried on. Brax asked why he worked so hard. He was so concerned. He knew how tired he looked. Grabbing the broom to take over. Casey stood back and tidied the front desk. Finishing up, he went in to the office to turn off the computer, Brax following.

They spoke quietly about him working too hard. A plan to get Heath to work part time, to stop cleaning the place every night. Maybe open up later or close up earlier. Rubbing his face, Casey considered this. Looking at his big brother, he knew he wanted to help but knew he had his own business.

He confessed how everything was getting on top of him, his work, his new brothers. Brax hugged him and knew he would do anything to make it OK. Shaking his head, Casey knew it wasn't that simple. Brax shook his shoulders and got him to listen. He kissed his head and rubbed his face. Scrunching his face into a pout.

They stayed silent for a second until Brax kissed him. He kissed him, a long hard kiss. Then he went to walk out, thinking it was a bad idea. Casey stopped him, grabbing his arm. He pressed him against the desk and slowly leaned in to give Brax a chance to stop. But he wasn't. Why wasn't he? He closed the gap as Brax opened his mouth. Kissing each other. Not thinking about why.

He wrapped his arm around him. One on Brax face, the other on his waste, and so forth. Wanting control, Brax took over and turned around so Casey was against the desk. Pressing himself against him. Rubbing against him. Gasping in unison. Getting as close as the could get. They kissed as urgently as before. Feeling so much eagerness from Casey, Brax ran his hand up his back, kissed his neck, hugging like they were just two people. But this wasn't hugging. They were turned on.

Groaning and gasping, they both rubbed against each other faster until they came seconds apart. They stood there with their foreheads together, regaining their breath. Brax kissed his little brother one more time and smiled. This was just like last time. Wanting to help, to be there, without thinking of what it means. He helped Casey close up and they went home together.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on my own after Ricky came back, telling me Casey had come home after being away for a week.

Weeks ago he had found out he was a Barrett. I had comforted him by being intimate with him. Kissing him, touching him. I knew he was keeping it locked up but I never knew it was this bad.

Ricky had mentioned an argument between her and Casey. Him packing his bags. I was so desperate to see him. To know he was OK but there was no sign on him. No one at the gym, no sign at the caravan park. It was only later on that night that I saw him at the gym after hours. He looked sickly pale, sweaty. At first I thought he was sleeping, but then he began to twitch. Runni9ng to him I comforted him until he calmed down. Only then did I realise it was a fit.

He begged me to keep quiet, but I called Nate. I needed to put my differenece with him aside and get help from him. He ended up confirming he had his tattoo removed and was most likely blood poisoned. I grabbed Casey to get him help but he just shrugged me off. I knew I had to convince him to go to hospital.

Lookin g at Nate, I told hi to leave, then turned back to Casey who looked so fragile. I grabbed his face, brought him close and begged him to let me take him to hospital. Shaking his head he refused to look at me. I brought him closer and got him to look at me.

Feeling such a strong urge to make him feel connected to me, I brought his lips to mine and pressed ours hard together, which turned into a eager make out session. We both wanted it. In my mind it was for him, but I missed him so much, it was for me too.

Breaking apart, I pressed my head to his and looked at him, I asked again to let me get him help. Looking back at me, my little brother shook his head and leaned in slow. Lightly pressing his lips to mine, he used his lips to part mine.

Trembling, I lightly moved my lips in tune with his. Desperate for me, I held that urge in and eagerly ran my tongue over his and tenderly kissed him. Grabbing him from behind, I hugged him close with my other hand in his hair. With his hands on my waiste.

Never wanting to stop, but knowing he was ill, I parted and desperately stood up and pulled him up and embraced him. Without saying anything I took him to my car. He would be OK. If only we could stop what we were doing and just be brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

Clattering around the kitchen, joking with Ricky, I was thinking of Casey. He seemed happier now since he got sick. He was flirting around with some girl and working extra hard at the gym after speaking to our mother.

We hadn't touched each other for weeks. It was OK because I knew he was fine but I felt like he was slipping away from me. Getting more independent. We did have fun joking around about a guy in the bay who made a fool out of himself.

After he came home, we spoke about this girl. How he liked her, how she was cute but had a boyfriend. Sitting there listening was actually killing me. My sweet little brother wanting someone he can't have. I wanted to get him that girl, but fore most, I wanted him to know we had each other. As we drank beers that night at the bar we saw her kissing her boy friend.

Part of me thought she was unhappy with him and liked Casey. I could work with this. If I could just get her and Casey alone she would see he was better for her. As the guy parted and left her with her two other people, one who she lived with. When she walked by I asked her to sit with me and Casey. When she accepted, I sat back and listened to them flirt. Laughing with each other in unison.

After a while I left them to it and went home. With Ricky in bed I sat up and waited to see if anything had happened. As soon as he got in he looked like a light was turned on inside him. But ofcourse she still had a boyfriend. I knew there was nothing he could do. I knew how much he deserved to be happy, but the more she spent with Casey the more she had to love him.

Sitting next to me and frowning, I knew spending more time with her had made it even harder for him. Rubbing his back, I reassured him he would one day get the girl, but he was having none of it. He knew she was with someone else. He had no idea what a girl could even see in him anway. Sitting beside him we stayed quiet. Staring into space.

He asked me if she could like him more than her current guy. Looking at him, I saw every good part of him. He was kind, helpful, smart, gorgeous. And most of all he wanted him to get the girl. I assured him he was the best option. Grabbing his face to convince him, we stopped to consider what we were saying and thinking then he leaned in and kissed me lightly on the mouth.

Pulling back a little, I leaned back in and pecked him longer which then turned into a make out session. Who wouldn't want Casey. If only others saw him the way I did. But if that girl doesn't then too bad for her. She'd be missing out. As I grabbed at him and touched his stomach underneath his shirt. his smooth lean body. He was gorgeous, perfect. I pulled back and told him anyone would love ton have someone as healthy and cute.

He grabbed my hand and led me away from the room. Letting him take me wherever he wanted. I knew he was feeling uncertain about himself. Now it was up to me to convince him he was. But there was no way I was going further than that first time.


	5. Chapter 5

Casey had gotten nowhere closer with Denny after the last time we spoke. He and I (Brax) were cleaning the garden when I asked how it was going. Hearing nothing was happening was in one way sad, as I wanted him to be happy. But in another way I was relieved as I wanted to be enough for him. In what way, I didn't know.

As I raked up the cut grass, he put it in a bin liner. He knew Ricky was more than eager to be a mom and I wanted to keep off the subject. After several attempts to get my verdict, Casey gave up.

We stood facing each other after I demanded he leave it. Feeling bad about taking my problems out on him, I grabbed a handful of grass and threw it at him. Watching him spit it out, I laughed then went back to raking as he smirked and turned his back to me.

As we were nearly done he put some down my top. Turning around and grabbing him before he could run away I put some over his head. I watched as the grass ran down his face. I moved it out of his eyes as he had a fake stern look on it. Smirking, running my fingers down his cheek, under his chin, my thumb over his lips, I parted them and placed my lips over them.

I moved them with my own in unison, running my tongue over his lower lip. Hearing him groan as both ours rubbed each other's, I grabbed his lower back with my other hand still on his face. I felt his hands on my waist going under the shirt, rubbing my skin as our lips pressed harder together.

After sucking his lip, we finally pulled apart and leaned our foreheads against each other's and got our breaths back.

Pulling apart and breaking the spell, Casey finished filling up the bin liner as I put the rake away. Going inside, he found him in the kitchen pulling the grass out his hair. I stood behind him as he turned around and waited. I knew what he was thinking.

Last week we had kissed each other and led our way to the bedroom. As we kissed and wrapped ourselves around each other we had undone our pants and pulled them off. But just before out underwear came off we stopped and agreed we couldn't. It was that one talk about what the hell we were doing. It had shocked us into stopping all this. We had kept our hands off each other.

But now we stood facing each other. Fighting the urge to stop. To stop all this. Wanting this. Casey gave in first. He took one stride to me towards me and wrapped his hands around my neck. Crushed his lips against mine, wrapping my arms around his back, kissing him back.

We pulled apart and looked at each other. Knowing there was no way the urge to stop was going to win. We would see how it goes. Taking me to his room, I followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Brax laid in bed, stirring then he woke to find he was in Casey's bedroom. He was fast asleep, with the blanket around him. Turning to look at the ceiling he thanked god they hadn't had sex like they had intended.

After going to Casey's room, then had fallen on the bed kissing each other, their lips intertwined, their tongues rubbing each other's, their fingers gripping their shirts, groping our chests and stomach's. Gasping for breath but unable to stop. I had ran my hand down his chest, to his stomach, gripped his waist. I had unzipped his trousers and put my hand inside to grip him. Kissing his face as he groaned I took them off. Before I could remove any more of his clothing he had parted his mouth from mine and whispered to me that they couldn't go all the way. Feeling disappointed but relieved agreed. After taking in every inch of each other's face, looking at one another, Casey grabbed my head and we made out some more.

So there we laid, beside each other after Casey begged me not to go, we just looked at one another, intertwined our fingers and kissed over and over until we slowly fell asleep.

Getting out of bed, I went to my room and made my excuses as Ricky woke up. Unable to go back to sleep, I went for a surf. Casey was still in bed when I got back, had my breakfast, had a shower then got dressed. After a couple of minutes I decided to check on him. Still fast asleep I decided to go to work.

I always found it hard to clear my mind at work, and today was no different. Counting all the stock and managing the bar after I gave Kyle the rest of the day off.

Casey came into the restaurant before closing, while the last of the staff were cleaning. We both sat at the bar and had some scotch, but didn't say anything. Our hands kept brushing against each other as our eyes kept meeting.

Going to the kitchen to close up and check everything I came out as Casey grabbed and pulled me into him, making me back him into the wall, with our lips pressed together. After a few moments we stared at one another and realised this was not going to be easy to stop. Kissing him was no longer just a reason to make Casey feel better. Kissing him was something I needed to do. And soon we would find ourselves sleeping with each other. Scary and forbidden.


	7. Chapter 7

Brax

I had Casey in the bathroom. Wanting to be alone, we stole a couple of minutes when I saw him come out. I pushed him back in and closed the door, kissing him on the mouth. I grabbed his face and made out with him, sucking his tongue.

Phoebe banged on the door, interrupting us. No matter how frustrating it was, I made my way out after she left, giving her my excuses before I did so she would wait and not see me and Casey together.

During the day, Casey came home after work, while Ricky was in the shower. He snuck into my room to give me my clean washing as an excuse and made a joke about Ricky's top. We were stood close, me paying attention to his face. When he looked up at me to see my reaction to his joke, I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back. After two moments, gasping, clinging onto each other, Ricky made her entrance, pushing himself back, Casey made his excuses as I threw her top at her to get dressed, her amused at being caught in a towel.

While I washed up I was still thinking how horrible it was to still be interrupted, but I knew it was going to happen. We lived in a busy household. To keep Ricky thinking everything was normal, we both dried up and hit each other with the towel, having a laugh.

During the night after she went out with Sophie, Phoebe and Kyle were watching a movie. I was in the garden drinking some whisky when Casey came through the back gate and saw me. Stopping and looking around I stood up and grabbed him. Taking him to the back of the fence.

I grabbed his head and we kissed, him leaning against the wall. His hands went up my back, under my shirt, tracing my spine. One of my hands went down his stomach to his trouser. Slowly stroking him, I placed it inside them and stroked. Hearing him gasped, I grabbed his hair and traced my tongue with his.

Panting and biting me to muffle his moans, Casey dug his nails into me. Thrusting him more until he couldn't hold it in, he let out a moan and took a deep breath, watching me. I rubbed my nose against his and touched my mouth hard against his then we went inside.

Today was hard to get him alone but I finally did. I just needed to find a way for tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

He layed on his front, fast asleep, bare chested. Deep breathing with every second. His tattoo for all to see.

Every time Brax saw Casey's tattoo he got a big jolt. To think what had happened to him, to think the reason they started having sex was because of him being a Barrett.

They layed next to each other and Brax ran a finger down his spine, watching him make no attempt at waking. He moved back the covers that sheltered his butt and saw it bare. He then ran his finger down his spine again until it stopped on his butt. Casey popped his eyes open, sleep in his eyes and looked down at Brax hand, then at Brax face. Dipping his head in the pillow and groaning at the darkness.

He turned to his side and asked 'what time is it.'

Brax grabbed his arm and flipped him over, laying on top of him. 'Time not to be sleeping,' he said as he saw the clock click 8:45pm. He crushed him to the mattress and started kissing his neck. Sucking and licking, Casey bit his lip and remembered coming home from surfing as Brax said goodbye to Ricky, who was going to the city for the night for a photo shoot.

As they stood in the house and finished washing up in turned into fight as Casey hit Brax with the towel and Brax grabbed him, pushed him against the sink and kissed the face off him. After they had gone to bed and had their way with each other,they fell asleep.

Now back to the present, Brax made his way done Casey's stomach, to his thigh, and onto his manhood. As he sucked and groped, Casey groaned and grabbed his pillow as he felt himself become aroused. He curled his toes and licked his lips as he thrusted his hips upwards towards Brax's mouth.

As Casey's groans got louder and louder he grabbed Brax's head and he felt him wrap his mouth tighter around him. Lifting his head back he let out a long with quietly scream and collapsed back onto the bed and gasped, as Brax moved his way to to look at him. He smiled down at him with a sheepish grin.

'You like that little brother?' He crushed his mouth against his.


End file.
